


Fluffy Frerard

by zombiero



Series: Frerard drabbles [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Short Stories, they have nothing to do with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiero/pseuds/zombiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard promises Frank something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Frerard

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here! I will upload all the drabbles I have, and as I wire more I will post them here

The soft puffs of air on his neck are what lured Frank from his dreamless sleep. He smiled contently as he realized he was naked, and his ass was pressed up against Gerard’s crotch. The images from the previous night flashed through his mind, and they included everything from him going down on Gerard, to when he lazily rode him, creating such an intense orgasm he thought he could never achieve.

Gerard started to stir behind him, so Frank rolled over and onto him, and peppered his face with kisses, paying special attention to his little button nose, which he loved oh so much.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” He said between kisses. Gerard’s mouth twisted into a smile, and he attached his lips to Frank’s.

“G’mornin” he mumbled out. He admired Frank between the strands of cherry red hair falling in front of his eyes. God, he really loved this man.

Frank rolled off of the bed and into the chilly December air that filled the apartment, grabbing his boxers that were thrown haphazardly across the room in the previous night’s antics, and pulling them up his shivering legs.

He sat back down on the corner of their bed, and ran his hand down Gerard’s arm, down to his own hand where he laced their fingers together perfectly.

“How’d you sleep?” he rubbed his thumb over Gerard’s, and Gerard felt like his heart could explode from all the attention.

“Perfect.” He answered, and just then his stomach growled, low and needy. “M’hungry.”

Frank squeezed his hand lightly before jumping off the bed and padding down the hall, humming some song from the movie they went to before they came home last night.

“I guess he’s on it.” Gerard sighed as he sat up in the warm bed, not ready to brace the cold when he’s naked. He swung his legs over the side and bit his lip, before quickly crossing the room to find his sweatpants and an oversized band tee, not bothering with boxers. When he finally had everything on and he had ran his fingers through his messy sex hair, he heard the sizzling of batter hit the frying pan in the small kitchen.

His bare feet made no sound as he walked on the hardwood floors though the narrow hall, and he was met in the kitchen by Frank putting 3 perfect pancakes onto a plate by his spot at the table.

“Thanks, Frankie.” He said before sitting, and taking a sip of the coffee Frank had also prepared for him. He sat down across the small table by Gerard and dug in to his own little stack, so Gerard felt it was now polite to start eating.

When he took the first bite, he was not expecting what he was met with. These were not box-mix pancakes that Gerard usually makes, no, these were homemade, and excellently so. They tasted like when you listen to a really good album for the first time. That sense of goodness flooding all throughout his body. He’s pretty sure he let out a groan of content when he flung his head back and let his eyes flutter shut.

“These are so good, Frankie. I think I could marry you.”

When he finally had opened his eyes again, he saw small glimmers of, what was that, hope? Happiness? Flooding his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You mean that, Gee?”

Gerard leaned over the table and pressed a small but powerful kiss onto Frank’s lips.

“I mean it.”


End file.
